


When I met you

by senshi_ducky



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Flashbacks, Kalagang, Love, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshi_ducky/pseuds/senshi_ducky
Summary: AU-High School ReunionKala goes to her 10 year High School Reunion and is reunited with Wolfgang who she walked away from 10 years ago.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. I'm slowly getting chapter 1 done. I think I'm pretty close. This story will go back and forth between reunion and 10 years before during their senior year. I really hope you enjoy! I'm trying to post more of my work...I get super nervous when it comes to my work! It is short....I know it should be longer, but that little bit made me want to go just fly into the first chapter...if that makes sense.

Her throat tightened as she saw the blond hair walk through the gym doors. She quickly clenched her best friend; her nails digging into her arm. Kalas whole body tensed as she saw his features come into view, and the black jacket that was all too familiar. His face was slowly turning in her direction and she thought that she saw his blue eyes before Sun blocked her view; saving her from the intense glaze, saving her from seeing him for the first time in ten years and saving her from the regret and humiliation of tears.

Sun quickly hurried her to the bathroom to let the tears roll off if they needed, or a big lecture that Kala would do all to herself to make sure she didn’t go or even look anywhere near the man that broke her heart.

Her hands were shaking as she went straight to the sink to wash them; like she always did when she was nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her ears ringing and her breathing was short and heavy. She looked to Sun, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open to ask a million questions. She quickly shut it though and began pacing back and forth in the restroom. Her mind was running a thousand sentences a minute and she wanted to babble them all out, but at the very moment her brain and mouth weren’t cooperating.

Kala kept stopping and opening her mouth to say something, than thought it sounded stupid and would resume pacing keeping the silence. Sun just stared at her waiting for her to get into her semi-crazy rant before they went back to the reunion. She pulled out a cigarette, to have a smoke while she waited for the talking to commence. It was in that moment that Kala stopped and looked straight at Sun and spoke for the first time in eight minutes. “You can’t smoke that in here! We are in a bathroom Sun…At least wait till we go outside.”

Suns response was quick and crisp, “That wouldn’t work out too well. Considering that Wolfgang possibly still smokes and I’m pretty positive you don’t want to run into him right now.”

Kala blinked a few times before agreeing with Sun, “You are right. You should smoke in here…anywhere else would just be, not a good situation.”

Sun lit her cigarette before looking in the direction of her friend that was standing and staring at her for the answers to all her questions. She inhaled the smoke in and exhaled before saying the words that Kala needed to hear. “You will have to talk to him tonight. And you will have to stand by the decision you made ten years ago. Don’t over think it. Don’t let him trap you.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter! I may add more to it...but after printing it out and going over it, I seemed pretty satisfied with it...but that always change when I write! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated :)  
> Oh! I forgot to mention, I have been trying to capture the personality of each character as best I can...but with Lita...I just made her a bitch...I know she is one in the show, but I got the feeling she isn't as emotional in the show as I make her out to be in this series...but I'm making her an emotional bitch in this series.  
> I do not own any characters or anything related to the Sense8 show. Just a fanfiction ^-^

_Senior Year of High School_

              “Sometimes it feels like I will forever be the new girl Sun!”

Kala let out a deep sigh as her best friend Sun was “slowly moving with the air” or whatever she called it.

              Suns eyes were closed as she listened to Kala talk about the same topic she talked about every Thursday during lunch, and Sun would responded with the same response. They had been doing this talk over and over since the middle of their Freshmen year, and they were Seniors now. “We have been over this. You just think that everyone only sees you as the new girl. It’s in your head, not reality.”

              “No, no, no. I am right. I have been here since the seventh grade and still some people ask me on my name, or if this is my first day. They don’t even recognize my face!” Kala let out an even bigger and longer sigh; if that was even possible.

              “Or it could be that the people you are referring too, can’t remember names, faces or even wipe their own asses because they are morons.”

              Sun heard a small laugh come out of her best friends, which made her lips pick up into a small smile as she kept with her morning ritual, not missing a beat.

              “Maybe you are right. Maybe I need to find something else to do, or talk about and just let it go.”

              Sun knew she didn’t need to reply in that moment; knowing Kala she was going over everything already in her head and didn’t need an extra voice. In that second a voice besides Kala decided to interrupt their lunch and Suns peaceful moment.

              Kala looked up to see Rajan running over with his backpack hanging off one shoulder, and he was waving to her with a huge smile on his face. She looked to Sun for help, but just got a shrug of the shoulder as Sun went to go eat her lunch across from her. Kala bite onto her bottom lip trying to come up with some excuse as to why they needed to be left alone or leave, but she didn’t think quick enough as Rajan slipped right next to Kala sitting very close to her.

              He was a bit winded like he had ran over to them. He sat down and pushed his backpack onto the ground. “Hey guys. How is your lunch going?”

              Kala smiled gently at him as she looked to Sun for some help, but again said nothing and just stared at the both of them. “Ehh, it’s going great Rajan. What are you doing here? I thought you were normally with your science club?”

              “We had to let out early, a few of the guys had to go make up stuff or do something else. So it was almost pointless when just two of us were there.”

              “Oh….what a shame.” Kala went back to eating her sandwich that she had taken one bite of before she went into her rant. She felt Rajans hand wrap around her shoulders as she slightly tensed at his touch. “It isn’t a shame when I get to see you.”

              She gave a small smile as she took a few bites of her lunch trying to come up with some plan to get away from him. It wasn’t like she disliked Rajan, she rather enjoyed when they talked about science or colleges. It was just that they weren’t dating, she made it clear she wasn’t interested, but he still was clingy with her. She of course would like to think of him as a friend, but she knew that he didn’t want to be just friends and he was hoping that eventually she would come to like him.

              Rajan began chatting away to her about science and his classes, which normally she would love, but with how much he was around it almost seemed exhausting to hear about it. Sun was pretending to listen and nod as he spoke, but she was just waiting for the day Kala would blow up in his face. Right as he was about to tell his funny part of the story, someone unexpectedly saved Kala from having to listen or possibly talk. “HEY! Best science friend…..I need help on our homework.”

              Looking up Kala was met with perfect blue eyes, that she may or may not have secretly had a crush on since the eighth grade. Her breath caught in her throat as he intently stared as if he was waiting for the reply, but a quick kick to the knee made her jump back to reality and out of her too soon to begin daydream. She then dragged her eyes away from him to look at his friend next to him and her science partner. “Felix…. You always need help on your homework.”

              The lanky boy sat next to her and gave her his best charming smile, “Maybe I just say that to talk to you.”

              “Okay, one that is a lie, you talk to me every day regardless of homework because we have been science partners for the last three years. And two you always say how you hate talking to me sometimes about homework because I go on rants when you just want me to explain a problem.”

               A smirk came from the blue eyed boy and it didn’t go unnoticed by Kala. She couldn’t help, but give a small grin at knowing that she made Wolfgang smile.

              “Okay, okay that may slightly be a lie, but give me some props for coming up with a great line”

              Kala couldn’t help but give a small laugh as she shook her head slightly, just as she was about to say something, an ear throbbing voice came in the distance. Felix eyes seemed to roll right out of his head, as Wolfgang had an annoyed look on his face; looking as if he was trying his best to ignore his name being called multiple times in a row. Kala didn’t look up from Felix’s paper, but it wasn’t the paper she was really concentrating on, it was more that she didn’t want to look at the person marching over to their table.

              “WOLFGANG!”

              Wolfgang’s nostril flared as he turned around to face the wicked witch of the school. “What do you want Lita?”

              “What do you mean “what do I want”? Why the fuck are you over here with yoga master, no face and science geek?”

              His jaw seemed to twitch at her remarks towards them. “They have names Lita.”

              Litas eyes squinted as she took in a deep breath and let out a wave of sarcasm “ Oh yeah. So sorry. My fucking bad. Sun, Rajan and what’s her face.”

              “Kala.”

              Kala looked up at him as he spoke her name, not that she thought he was asking for her, but that he corrected Lita on what her name was. A small smile played on her face as she tucked a strang of hair behind her ear and looked at Wolfgang. The smile didn’t go unnoticed by Lita. “Oh don’t be so happy that he knows your name. The only reason he even knows your name is because you are the only girl he hasn’t fucked in this school.”

              In that moment, Sun stood up abruptly with a subtle annoyed look to her face, she only looked at Kala as she spoke. “Kala lets get to class. I think my IQ might drop if we stay around her much more.”

              Lita’s eye twitched, Kala saw her hand close slightly into a fist as she moved Wolfgang out of the way. “What the fuck did you just say bitch?”

              Sun’s looked from Kala to Lita, her annoyed face from before was gone and replaced with relaxed and calm look. “Are you deaf? Because I’m pretty positive I spoke clearly.”

              Kala knew that Sun was playing with Lita, because everyone here and in the school knew that LIta would lose if she tried to get into a fight with Sun. Before Lita could do something stupid the bell rang, making Kala jump a bit before springing up. “Come on Sun. We don’t want to be late for class. See you in an hour Felix….bye Rajan. Bye Wolfgang.” She quickly stole a last glance at him and saw him staring at her with those blue eyes, before Sun blocked her view and they both turned and walked away.

              Kala looked up to speak to Sun with a slight ting of excitement, but before she could say anything Sun spoke first, “I know. He corrected her about your name. You are super happy and excited, but don’t forget if she found out you have a crush on him…She will kick your ass when I’m not around. She is a ruthless bitch.”

              She bite her lip as she listened to her and knew that everything she was saying was true. If Lita found out that she even had any sort of attraction to Wolfgang she would try to intimidate her even if that meant getting physical. That was how she was. She was the bitch of the school as everyone said. Sometimes she wondered, when she say her and Wolfgang together, how Wolfgang could even stand to be beside her….He seemed gentle at times even if he was known as the “bad” boy of the school. He seemed to have a gentle side that Lita did not.

              As they walked to their next class Sun broke the overthinking in Kala’s mind by asking what they were doing for the weekend. They both still hadn’t come up with any solid ideas before class started. Leaving, at least Kala, pondering on what they should do for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. Life got in the way and than I lost track of my editing paper and it was just a mess. Like I stated in the previous chapter I may go over this later to revise it some more, but I wanted to put it up for everyone who is enjoying it so far! I apologize for the spelling or grammar mistakes! Enjoy :)

 

              Kala went to her last period, which happened to be science, with her ever so charming lab partner. Felix was already in his seat, which was rather weird, considering he was always late to class, unless a new “hot” girl had started.

              She sat down, eyeing him suspiciously as she set her books down gently. She was startled by the enthusiasm in his voice, “Hey science partner!”

              “Hello Felix…..why are you here?”

              He raised an eyebrow, confused at her question. “I mean not why are you here….of course you are here for class. Clearly. I mean more why are you here on time? We don’t have a new student. That is a girl. And you’ve already went through “the hotties” in this class. So that normally means you are always at least ten-fifteen minutes late and yet here you are. On time. And before me. Which makes it even weirder”

              Felix confused look went away as she went on her rants again and he slowly dazed off before her voice snapped him back to reality, “Felix! Are you listening to me?”

              “Ummmmm no. But I did get the first part. Why am I on time. And that little miss is easy. Wolfgang wanted me to apologize for his EX-girlfriends major bitchatude today.” He grinned rather wide at the ex-girlfriend part.

              Kala was a bit speechless at this, not just for the ex in front of the girlfriend part, but also that Wolfgang asked Felix to apologize for him. She didn’t quite understand why he would be apologizing, it was Lita’s actions not his. “He wanted you to apologize for him?”

              She tried not to sound too excited for his asnwer, but she was nervous her voice had betrayed her, even though she did her best to control it.

              His mouth slightly stretched into a funky frown as he looked away from her, “Well maybe not directly, but I’ve known Wolfie my whole life and he really did feel bad for her saying those things to you. So even if he didn’t directly tell me to tell you sorry, I know he wanted to say something. But I mean you know Wolfie, he is bad at expressing his emotions already. I don’t even think sorry is in his vocabulary.”

              She did her best to hide the disappointment, “Yeah he does seem rather none expressive at times. That is still very nice of you both to want feel bad for Lita’s actions, but there is no reason to apologize or even feel the need to apologize. He didn’t cause those actions, she did. Thank you though for relaying the none spoken message.” She gave him a gentle smile before her phone chimed.

              A text from Sun appeared on the screen of her phone, _“Any good movies out?”_

_“Not sure. I guess we could check to see if there is something. Or rather see if there is something that both of us would agree on. :)”_

She quickly put her phone on silent before the bell rang.

              “Nothing to do this weekend?”

              She looked over to her science partner who clearly was snooping. “Were you reading my text Felix? You know that is very rude and you shouldn’t..”

              Before she could finish the bell ring, bringing her attention to the front of class. The teacher walked in telling them to open their books to page 358. A piece of paper slowly approached her on the table. She looked down to see Felix handing her a note. She wanted to burst out laughing, for the sheer feeling as if they were back in middle school all over again. She contained herself as she looked it and looked at him questioningly. He just gave her a small wink and pointed to the note.

              She grabbed the not looking at the teacher, before she opened it.   _“So I may have been noisy, but since I was. Looks like u 2 don’t have anything to do and a great party is going to be going down at WILLl THE MAN house this Saturday. U 2 should tots come.”_

              Kala wanted to slap him for saying tots in the note, but she let that slide while she pondered this idea. Biting her lip, she knew she should be asking Sun if she wanted to go, but she felt rather impulsive at the moment. She looked over to Felix and nodded yes with a giant smile, which than caused Felix to grin widely before she returned back to the teacher Everything the teacher was saying at this point though, was going in one ear and out the other. All she could think about was the party on Saturday.

**_Ten Years Later_ **

              “Sun what should I wear?” Kala had about ten outfits all over the hotel bed as she put some up to her body. So far, every outfit had something wrong with it and wound up on the bed. She was beginning to run out of options and she knew Sun wouldn’t e any help, but she always asked anyways in case she got a glimmer of hope.

              Sun walked out of the bathroom in her under garments, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Kala’s hands were on her hips as she was waiting for Suns response. She was completely still, wide eyed looking from the bed to Kala a couple times before finally she shrugged her shoulders, giving Kala a no hope answer.

              Kala groaned loudly as she threw her hands in the air, “Why? Why can’t I just pick an outfit? Why are they all so wrong? Why didn’t I just pick the right one before we left? What is wrong with me?”

              A small knock, saved Sun from Kalas mini “why” question meltdowns. She didn’t even bother looking through the peep-hole before she opened the door with her tooth brush hanging from her mouth. She was taken by surprise as a pair of arms swung around her leaving Sun completely frozen in her spot, as the arms squeezed tightly. “SUN!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!”

              The arms didn’t seem to let go, and they just squeezed her tighter, she looked to the second person for help, but all she got was a slight smile and a shrug of the shoulders, like she had did to Kala not even a couple minutes ago.

              “NOMI! AMANITA!” Kala rushed over as Amanita let go of Sun still stiff, frozen body. Nomi came into the room as Amanita almost tackled Kala to the ground; they were in a death grip, bear hug, trying to keep each other balanced as they hugged. The girls were laughing as Nomi gave Sun a small side hug. “Hey Nomi. How was the drive?”

              “It was okay….. But Amanita wanted to stop at every little mom and pop place, so it took us a bit longer than expected.”

              “HEY! You loved those places as much as I did. They were delicious and they deserve our money. A lot more than stupid big chain cooperation.”

              One of Suns eyebrows rose as she looked to the woman who head was slightly tilted to try and look their way, as her arms were still wrapped around Kala. Her hair was vibrant as ever, but had a bit more color to her dreads then the last time she saw her. The sides were still shaved and it looked like she had two small head tattoo on both sides. Flowers, Sun thought.

              “So I have a quick question. How come both you and Sun are in nothing but a bra and panties? Did you guys finally decided to upgrade the best friend level?” Nomi gave a small smirk, Sun just rolled her eyes as she went back to brushing her teeth walking off to the bathroom.

              Kala shook her head multiple times as she let Amanita go, going to give Nomi a hug. “I am trying to figure out what to wear, Sun just enjoys having to little to no clothes on as much as possible.”

              This gave all three of the woman a giggle, as Nomi squeezed Kala tightly. “I have missed you. I can’t believe you and Sun are so far away from us.”

              “I know, I know. We really need to come out more. It seems unfair to only see each other on holidays and that is if we all come down for the same holiday.”

              Nomi gave Kala one more squeeze before letting her go. Amanita quickly chimed in as she grabbed Kalas hand, pulling her to the bed where the mess of clothes were, “So now that the happy reunion and hugs are out of the way…what was this about figuring out what to wear?”

              “Oh my! Yes, please help me.” Both went and searched for the right clothing as Nomi went to go get ready with Sun.

              Nomi and Sun resurfaced from the bathroom all clothed and ready to head down to the reunion. Both stopped in their tracks as their eyes widened. “How do I look?”

              Kalas fingers picked at the hem of her dress as neither of the girls said anything. They stayed completely silent as they took her all in. Her hair had it natural curls and shin as it wrapped around her left side with a beautiful silver clip. Her dress was jet black with thick straps on her shoulders, low cute to show off cleavage, it was tight and hugging every right curve, and it laid just above the knee. Her heels were black straps that made her just a few inches taller and her makeup was just a soft brown smoky eye with burgundy red lip to add a touch of color. Her whole outfit was in simple terms, drop dead gorgeous. All three of the girls knew that no one at the reunion would be able to take their eyes off of her. Amanita clapped her hands together as she smiled brightly and spoke for both Sun and Nomi. “Perfect. Just perfect. You look, oh my goddess…Just amazing babe.”

              Amanita than excused herself to the bathroom to quickly finish getting ready, so they could head down to the reunion. Nomi followed her in giving her a quick peck on the lips as she sat on the counter watching Amanita put on her makeup. “Kala looks amazing babe.”

“I know right! I totally out did myself.” She grinned widely.

Nomi bite her bottom lip and stared at the counter

“What is wrong love? Or more of what to you want to ask?”

Wondering if she should voice her concern. She pondered the question before asking. “Do you think Kala will be okay? Once she sees him.”

              Amanita gave a few moments to think about Nomi’s question, “I honestly don’t know. I do know so much was left unsaid. I don’t think either got closure really.

              “Should we..?

              “No. Sun will be there with her. You know if all three of us are with her her the whole time, she would get suspicious and then upset. She is a big girl Nomi. We aren’t in high school. She has grown up since then.

              “I know. I just don’t want to see her hurt again.”

              “Neither do I baby. But right now we have to have happy thoughts so go out there! Go get some chit-chat on. I will be out in ten minutes.”

              Nomi gave her a knowing glance. “I’m serious! Pinky promise”

              Amanita gave Nomi a wink before she closed the door leaving her alone. She was finishing up with her makeup as her mind started to wonder to high school. She wondered if Kala made the right choices back then. A heavy sigh left her lips as she smacked her cheeks lightly, “Happy thoughts Amanita.”

              Leaving the bathroom in a more happy spirt with no doubt left her head, but the question still lingered in the depths of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NOT DONE!!! I still need to go over it and it's basically only half done, but I know a few people have been waiting for me to update so I figured I left at a good spot while I get the rest of the chapter done :) Enjoy <3

**_Ten Years Earlier_ **

              “So can we go?”

Kala voiced was laced with excitement as she partly jumped up and down next to Sun. She had mentioned to Sun about the party, and all she got was a raised eye with a silent _“Are you kidding me?”_ She knew that she might need to convince Sun to come with her, but it would happen. Sun wouldn’t make her go to a house party alone, especially if boys, alcohol, and drugs were to be involved.

Kala wasn’t so sure if alcohol or drugs would be there, it wasn’t like she would indulge in it, but she wasn’t stupid to think that a party Felix was going too wouldn’t have at least alcohol there. “Please Sun. I really would like to go, but I don’t want to go alone. You wouldn’t make me go alone, would you?” Kala eyes widened a bit into big puppy eyes, making Sun let out a deep sigh. She knew she won the battle.

“Fine. We can go. As to why you want to go to an annoying house party though? I have no idea why that would even cross your mind.”

“Well Felix asked us to come because he found out that they we weren’t doing anything and it would be rude to completely ignore his invite since we have nothing to do this weekend.”

A small knowing twinkle was in Suns eyes, she now knew why she wanted to go. She was like a little lamb wanting to sneak into the wolfs den. Before Sun could even put in a movie, Kala started to discuss her outfit choices with her, and Sun knew this was going to go on for a few hours. She laid her head back against the couch, resting her eyes as Kala rambled on about if she should go in a casual or something sexier.

Saturday night rolled around a lot quicker than Kala realized. She stared at herself in the mirror, she decided to go with something casual, blue jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places and flared out at the bottom, a light purple low-cut shirt that seemed to make her brown skin, and eyes pop. She had very light natural makeup on. And her hair was up in a pony tail as her bangs were swept to the side. She gave herself a once over before she headed down to Suns house to pick her up.

She had already given the normal high school excuse to her parents; that she was staying the night at Suns house. She felt a bit guilty because she knew her parents believed her and wouldn’t even bother asking Suns parents, considering that her dad was always busy with work, so she knew that they wouldn’t have the slightest idea that she was going to a party. Her outfit wouldn’t even give her away, because it being a Saturday night; Sun and her always went out to eat or went to a movie to get out of the houses from time to time. Which is one reason why she chose a casual outfit, it helped with not having to cover up more and leave her feeling guiltier.

Pushing the guilt back, she grabbed her bag, quickly stuck her head into her little sister’s room to say goodnight and headed downstairs to give her father and mother a kiss before she went out the door.

Sun house wasn’t too far from hers, about a fifteen-minute walk, and she always enjoyed the walk. It gave her a chance to think…even though thinking was all she did. This night though, she didn’t want to think, she didn’t want to think about what could happen, what might happen, who she might talk too or what might happen at this party. She didn’t want to get her hopes up and end up being let down because no one, but Sun talked to her at the party.

It wasn’t like Kala was completely unpopular, it was more of the fact that she had a lot of friends that were into their own hobbies and they took it very passionately. She just hoped that some of them would be there so she didn’t just have Sun.

Arriving at the house, she walked in and saw her sitting on the couch watching the news. Kala quickly dropped her bag off in Suns room, giving herself one more look over before she went to the couch and plopped down right beside her. “Ready?”

Turning off the tv, Sun stood up and looked at Kala was an impassive expression. “Yes. Lets go.”

Kala jumped up excited and nervous, as she skipped to the door, waiting for Sun to grab her keys and head out to Wills house.

Will house was farther out than most, it was possibly one of the reasons why the party was happening out there, or because Will is popular; he is the quarterback, comes with the territory I guess. Sun listened as Kala rambled on about nothing and everything all at the same time, she wanted a cigarette, but refused to let Kala know she smoked until they were eighteen. She didn’t want to hear about how bad they are for you and the long list of health issues and everything else Kala would mention to her. At least at eighteen Sun may get a smaller list of facts and a smaller silent treatment from her since they are “adults” at that point and it’s a choice that she wanted to do. Sun could be completely wrong on that fact, and Kala may never speak to her again, but she highly doubted it.

They arrived on the massive field that was Will Gorsksi property. Parking next to the massive number of cars already there. Sun turned off the car and looked over to Kala, “Are you sure about this?”

“Sure? Yes I’m sure. We have to get out and socialize or else we will grow old together with a bunch of cats.”

“I hate cats.”

“Okay, fine. Dogs. We will grow old with a bunch of dogs and people will think we are a lesbian couple that never got married. Oh my ganesha, what if people already think that now? We hang out all the time and never really hang out with anyone else. This is the first party I’ve ever gone too, so people probably already assume we hang out on the weekends together. Oh my. We are a lesbian couple in their eyes.”

Sun gave her a small smile and chuckle as she shook her head. “Stop overthinking. No one thinks we are a lesbian couple. And even if they did, all the men would be jealous that I have you as my girlfriend.” A small smirk tugged at Suns lips as she waited for Kala to smile.

Which after a few seconds Kala relaxed and let out a small giggle as she looked her. “Okay. No more overthinking. I’m ready. Lets do this!”

She took a giant breath as she got out of the car and looked towards the house they were about to go in too. The party had basically already started, a whole bunch of cars were already on the field, music was playing, the house was lite up like the 4th of July, well maybe not that lit up, but close enough. Kala couldn’t believe that finally after so many years, she was at a party. She already felt like too much of a good girl, and now she felt like not so much of a good girl and it felt nice to get out of that shell.

She hooked her arm with Sun and slightly gripped on too it as they walked on the field to the house.


End file.
